Motorcycles typically have a shift lever that is operated by the foot of the motorcyclist. Although this provides a convenient shifting modality, the use of this shifting mechanism often results in damage to the top shell portion of the footwear worn by the motorcyclist. It would be a benefit, therefore, to have a footwear protector that could be worn by a motorcyclist to protect the top shell of footwear articles such as boots, shoes and the like that could be easily transferred between footwear articles. Because the foot protector is to be worn over the top shell of the footwear article it would also be a benefit to have a footwear protector that included a footwear contact surface that would not abrade or otherwise damage the top shell of the footwear article upon which it is worn. Because the shift lever can require considerable force to move between the gear positions, it would of course also be desirable to have a footwear protector that included a rigid protector plate. It would of course also be desirable to have a footwear protector device for motorcyclists that included a resilient shift lever contact section to minimize slipping between the footwear protector and the shift lever of the motorcycle during operation of the motorcycle and shifting of the shift lever.